List of Spells
=Elemental Spells= Eifels Elements follow a constructive and destructive flow that helps to govern how spells effect both the people and the land of Eifel. Constructive: Water nourishes Wood, Wood creates Air, Air feeds Fire, Fire builds Terra, Terra creates Metal, and Metal holds Water. Destructive: Metal cuts Wood, Wood absorbs Water, Water erodes Terra, Terra blocks Air, Air smothers Fire, and Fire melts Metal. In the flow of Elements, it is an unusual note that Air is the only element that is both Constructive and Destructive to the same element. It can feed Fire, but can just as easily blow it out. Basic Spells Fire Torch - A simple but powerfull fire spell good for lighting torches, fireplaces, campfires, and also monsters and other enemies. It does minimal damage to living organisms and a simple stop, drop, and roll will put out any residual flames. Fire Arrow - A stronger and farther reaching fire spell which is good for enemies who are too fast for Torch or for moving targets. Also quite handy if you're intending to burn down a village or bridge, (or if you want to film a movie). Fireball - The strongest of the fire spells, this is a spell used almost exclusively for either combat or massive collataral damage. Weather burning down a city or starting a festive bonfire this spell will do the job quickly and with much screaming and fleeing from terrified villagers. It is also good for dealing with particularly large monsters or hordes of undead. Melt - Protects against Metal spells and effects. A spell often used for making enchanted weapons, as it's ability to evenly heat the metal also tends to impart some magical energy into it. When used against metal spells however it works differently, forming a curved energy barrier around the caster that cancels out metal spells that come in contact with it. As the caster grows in levels, the energy gains size until it forms a complete protective dome around them, with a decent radius that allows party members in proximity to be protected as well. Magma - Increases the power of Terra spells and effects. This spell and the other elemental boost spells are especially good for teams of 2 or more mages, as one can use the boost to empower the other's spells. Air Breeze - A light breeze that doesn't do much damage other than mussing up your oponents hair. It's more typically used domestically for cooling houses in hot weather and for light dusting without disturbing anything delicate or breakable. Gust - A stronger wind that can be used to hinder the movements of the opponent. This too isn't a very harmfull spell unless someone adds some kind of debris tot he wind such as gravel or small thumb tacks. It's most often used domestically for blowing leaves and pine needles off of streets, porches, and lawns. With it's high level of control it is also often used for cleaning storm gutters and rooftops. Tornado - The most effective spell in the wind category, this powerfull spell lifts opponents off of their feet, spinning them around and carrying them up to 15 feet in the air before dissipating and dropping them abruptly. It is a particularly dangerous spell as the fall at the end of the spell can easilly result in broken limbs and even death if the happen to land the wrong way. Smother - Protects against Fire spells and effects. As one might expect, this spell is used in cities, towns, and villages to put out fires. When used against spells however it has the same effects of the other protection spells. Fan - Increases the power of Fire spells and effects. This spell can also be used on non magical fires, making both useful and dangerous as it can be great for both starting a friendly bonfire or burning down a village. Lightning Shock - Like sticking your finger in an electric light socket, Shock delivers a painfull dose of electricity to whomever it's cast on. It leaves hair temporarilly singed and frizzy, and scorch marks on the skin and clothes. Smoke can also usually be seen issuing from the victims body afterwards, with occational spastic twiching. Many is the novice mage who've tried this spell only to make the wrong guesture and accidentally cast it on themselves instead of the target. Bolt - Stronger than shock, Bolt causes a single bolt of lightning to come down from the sky and strike the intended target. It's effects are much the same as shock, only much more powerfull and with a much larger and longer lasting amount of pain involved. Occationally a mage will use this spell to 'flash fry' food for quick consumption. Thunder Storm - As the name states, this spell creates a localized thunderstorm with multiple bolts of lightening repeatedly striking all enemies within the spells radius. It can be quite comical to watch enemies 'dancing' around in an attempt to avoid the lightning. This is the most powerfull and also the most damaging of the Lightning spells. Water Drizzle - A simple spell that imitates some of the natural magic of Undines, it causes a light rain to fall around a specified area. It's also beneficial to farmers and gardeners who use it to water their crops and other plants. Flash Flood - A more combat oriented spell, Flash Flood causes a swift and sudden stream of water to come seemingly from nowhere and knocks opponents and enemies off their feet, buffeting them with harsh water rapids before continuing on it's way. In domestic situations, this spell is good for filling pools and ponds or for washing roads and patios as the caster can control where the water goes. Tsunami - The Strongest Water spell isn't used to harm opponents so much as it is to simply get rid of them. The spell works in a similar way to flash flood only on a much larger scale. The water forms a massively powerfull wave which picks opponents up off their feet and carries them away with it until the water eventually peters out sometimes miles away from the site of the battle. Flow - Protects against Terra spells and effects. The everyday applications for this spell are unknown, as it does nothing to prevent non-magical quakes or rock slides. Nourish - Increases the power of Wood spells and effects. This spell is used on large farms and in greenhouses to speed up the health and growth rate of crops. Ice Freeze - Just like Torch, this spell is good for putting out torches, campfires, fire places, or for freezing enemies and opponents. Ice effects are temporary but damaging enough to slow movement and make it harder to dodge other attacks, such as those from an acompanying swordsman or dragoon. Frost Arrow - Stronger than freeze, Frost Arrow will cause ice to instantly cover whatever it hits, even if it's a tree or a patch of grass. Some small villages employ mages familiar with this spell to defend them against anyone who might be thinking of burning their village down (or trying to film a movie) Blizzard - The strongest of the Ice spells, it creates a localized storm of ice and snow which covers opponents and enemies (or your house and yard) with a thick layer of ice and snow, freezing your opponents and leaving a coat of snow on the ground and other surrounding objects. This is a popular spell for mages who live in areas close to the Holy Tree which are too warm to get snow in the Holiday season. Terra Fling Stones - This simple spell causes gravel and other small stones to fly like projectiles from the ground towards the opponents of the caster. The stones are incapable of doing any lasting damage, but they do sting badly and can leave the body covered in tiny bruises. While this spell creates a cloud of little stone projectiles, those wishing just to hurl a single stone are better off using the Movement spell. Terra Geiser - A stronger spell wich causes rocks and dirt to explode up from the ground in 10x10 ft radius, sending anyone or anything standing in that area flying into the air with it. Like Tornado, after this happens the spell dissipates and the rocks and whatever or whoever else was thrown into the air all comes back down painfully and abruptly. Because of this this spell is just as dangerous as Tornado and perhaps more so as there's the chance of a boulder or other large rock falling on the victims head. Terra Quake - The Strongest of the Terra spells, Terra Quake is just what it sounds like. It causes a massive quake which shakes the earth in a 10x10 ft radius, causing opponents to fall and sending rocks and other debris flying at them as it's displaced in the chaos of the sudden mini-quake. The spell has a longer durration than the other two, making it so that if the caster wishes they can easilly get a head start on escaping while their enemies are preoccupied. Shield - Protects against Air spells and effects. As with Flow, the everyday application for this spell has yet to be discovered. Ore - Increases the power of Metal spells and effects. Used in conjunction with Melt, this spell helps to make some of the best enchanted weapons and armor on Eifel. It strengthens the metal being forged and imbues it with a second dosage of magical energy to weave enchantments with. Wood Root Spike - Piercing roots shoot up from the ground, doing minor damage. This spell, when precicely controlled can provide a quick and easy way to errect fence posts. Or if the roots are dispelled after casting, it can be used to create evenly spaced rows for planting or to airate farm plots. Constrictor Vine - Tough, flexible vines entangle the enemy party, restricting movement and squeazing them with their thorny tendrils to damage them. When used in non-combat situations, the vines can be used in conjunction with the root spike spell to bind fencing to the spike fence posts as well as for other construction uses. It is believed that the Clu'ai in particular use this spell to weave their marsh homes. Treant - Gives temporary mobility to nearby trees causing them to rise up and trample over the enemy party, dealing large amounts of damage. This is also considered an eco-friendly alternative to clear cutting for Eiflan developement, as the mage can direct the trees to move themselves to another location. Absorb - Provides protection against Water spells and effects. Some lazier mages use this to clean up messes in their homes, but other than that there are few if any everyday applications for this spell. Breath - Increases the power of Air spells and effects. This spell is sometimes used to create perfect kite flying weather for children. Metal Mercuria - Blades (or needles?) of liquid metal fly at enemies. (May also poison, deals slashing or piercing damage). The non-combat uses for this spell are unknown. Wrecker - Heavy balls of metal strike enemies. Deals bludgeoning damage. This spell is sometimes used in demolition of condemned buildings. Bladestorm - Countless blades of sharpened metal rain down from the sky in a dangerous hailstorm of metal. Deals piercing and slashing damage. Chop - Provides protection against Wood spells and effects. The (obvious) non-combat use for this spell is that it can cut logs for firewood, planks for building and many other things used in household use and construction. Pressure - Increases the power of Water spells and effects. When smother isn't powerful enough to douse a fire, mages will often turn to this spell in conjunction with flash flood. However it has the same potential for both good and ill as fan. Advanced Spells Flash Fire - Enemies are chilled with freezing cold then quickly heated with fire Aqua Bolt - enemies are doused with water then shocked with lightning Forest for the Trees - A complicated spell where enemies are struck with a quake spell, then flash flood, which then causes the land to erupt with fast growing trees that then become Treants and trample the enemy. Fire Brand/Ice Brand - Elemental Fire or Ice heats or freezes metal spells, adding freezing or burning damage to metal damage. Bolt brand may work as well since metal conducts electricity. Treant Battalion - Metal element is added to the Treant spell creating armor like metal plates across the tree trunks and transforming some of the branches into sword like blads or spear like points. Leaves on lower branches fuse together to form shields. The treants can then attack as a unit. Glaciate - Flash Flood washes over opponents and then becomes a solid mass of Ice with the addition of the Ice Element. Boiling River - As Glaciate, however instead of freezing the water becomes blisteringly hot with the addition of the Fire Element. Withering Vines - Vine spell binds enemies, and then the fire element is added causing the vines to dehydrate. They shrink in size rapidly and become painfully tight. =Misc.= Flicker - A simple spell that turns whatever it is cast on into the equivalent of a small flashlight. It is most often used in cities such as Liyaan and Levant where glass balls placed in treet lamps are lit with it every evening by local mages employed by the cities. Messege - A simple spell used to emulate the psionic telepathy of the Fey and Boreal races, it allows the caster to speak to others with his/her mind and to recieve their responses non-verbally as well. Mages are often caught attempting to use this spell to chat with eachother durring tests without being heard, it is for this reason that most Magic Academy Professors use the spell on themselves so that they can hear all conversations, both verbal and non. This spell however does not allow Eiflans to hear the telepathy of Fey or Boreal. Movement - This spell mimics the Fey/Boreal Psionic ability to lift and move objects with the force of their minds. With this spell objects as large as an overland vehicle can be lifted and thrown, though it takes considerably more energy and concentration the larger the object is. This spell is used domestically for tasks that would normally require two people, such as holding up a dress while it is measured and sewn. Timeshift - This spell can be used to raise the agility of the caster or to slow down or even stop opponents movements entirely. The spell can last up to an hour and if often used as a means to escape from an otherwise perilous situation. Sleep - A simple spell that puts the opponent to sleep. It's range and power depends on the magical skill of the caster. Powerfull casters could theoretically put a small town to sleep. In domestic situations, this spell is an easy solution for insomniacs and the occational fussy infant. Meteor - One of the strongest spells a mage can learn, requiring the mastery of all elemental spells and at least 15 years of experience as a Mage. This powerfull spell is restricted and only extremely experienced Mages can have access to it. The spell calls down flaming chunks of rock from outer space which plummet to Eifel and pummel the opponents of the caster. It does damage with both the Terran and Fire elements and is highly destructive. There are some who claim your eyes flash red a few times prior to the spells activation but this is purely rumour. Teleport - This spell is used in two different ways. The first way is that it can be used to teleport the caster and/or the casters traveling companions, or any assortement of objects, to a location which the caster has sufficient knowledge of or has already been to. The second way this spell is utillized is by the creation of a permanent set of magic circles which teleport whomever steps on one of them automatically to the matching magic circle in another location. This particular implimentation is used to gain entry into the Magic Academy located off shore on Lake Ceria. Divination - This spell is used almost exclusively on children. A Parent can hire a mage or a priest to cast the spell, which will tell them what if any magical abilities their child possesses. The spell is considered very usefull because it can tell the Parents weather their child possesses racial magic from a naturally magical parent, natural magic talent, or the 'Summoners Spark'. =Holy Spells= These spells are accessible only to Priests and Priestesses. Heal - A Curing spell that heals wounds and relieves pain for it's recipients. The spells power varies depending on the skill level of the caster. Truly experienced Priests and Priestesses can even heal severed limbs back onto the body, such is the strength of their magic and their devotion to the Goddess. Ressurect - This spell can heal a person who is on the verge of death, as long as the soul has not yet left the body. It's used only in the direst of circumstances as casting it requires a great deal of energy from the caster. Ususally the caster is left exausted afterwards and it takes a truly amazing amount of stamina to handle more then one ressurection at a time. Holy Light - A spell which uses the power of the Goddess to create a magical barrier which defends the caster and whomever he/she is traveling with. The barrier deflects both physical and mental attacks, much like the Fey/Boreal Psionic talent. Judgement - The only offensive Holy Spell, it bathes oppents in a light which attacks them both mentally and physically, wracking their minds and engulfing them in white-hot holy flames. It is a spell that only the most experienced Priests and Priestesses can master, leaving them with a means of defending themselves without having to constantly rely on the aid of a Holy Knight. Cleanse - This spell expunges poisons and ailments from the body, it also removes some weaker curses and can be used to strip protective barriers from opponents. It can also be used to remove harmfull effects from other spells such as Poison and Timeshift. Banish - This is one of the first spells that Acolytes who are training to become Priests and Priestesses learn. It removes the controling magics of zombies and animated skeletons and excorsizes ghosts and other spirits who need to be sent on to the afterlife. It can also teleport boreal to a random location up to 20 miles away from the caster. Seal - A Boreal unfortunate enough to come into an altrication with a Priest or Priestess may find themselves sealed in a sub-dimension if they are found to be exceedingly dangerous. Seals can last for up to a thousand years, with towns and settlements sometimes being built on top of the sealed Boreal. Sometimes there will be attached 'prophecies' forewarning others of the thousand year time limit of the seal. Bless - This is a special enchantment that Priests and Priestess' cast on the armor, shields, and weapons of Holy Knights. It imbues their equipment with holy energy, making them more effective against evil beings such as Boreal and most monsters. The spell has an extremely long durration, requiring renewal only once every 5 years =Forbidden Spells= Raise Dead - This spell is used by Mages who practice necromancy to summon and control corpses and skeletons to do their bidding. A particularly powerfull Mage can raise entire armies of undead hordes to fight for them, laying waste to towns and villages who aren't suitably protected. Control Person - As the name suggests, this spell is used to control the thoughts and actions of another person, it takes a significant amount of willpower to fight of the effects of this spell though it can be done. This is a spell often used in kidnapping and other coersive criminal acts. For controling the body, sometimes a material component is used such as a doll made with some of the victims hair which is then placed in the center of a magic circle and burned durring casting. Poison - This spell has several different incarnations ranging from spells that simply sicken the victim to those that cause death. The incantations very little and it seems to be that the potency of the Poison enchantment is based more on the intent of the person casting it. If they caster wishes death then the poison will be much stronger than if the caster simply wishes to harm. Curse - This spell can cause a variety of effects depending on the intent of the caster and the material components used. This is the only other spell known to require material components due to the need to specify durring casting what effects the caster desires to bring down upon the victim. Category:Spells Category:Emerald Blues Category:Eifel